Queen of Games
by yugioh5d
Summary: After The Sealing Kyuubi Sends Naruko to Domino City Where she is Adopted by Solomon Mutou and becomes Yugi Mutou's sister. 12 years later Naruko goes to Duel Academy to become the Queen of Games. A Yugioh/ Naruto Crossover Female Naruto/Akiza/Sakura
1. Chapter 1

Stranded Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Yugioh . Naruto is own by Masashi Kishimoto and Yugioh is own by Kazuki Takahashi. I don't make money off this story.

Inside of the Hokage's office inside the Village Hidden in the Leafs . The newly reinstated Third Hokage Sarutobi was at his desk in tears at hearing the report that Kakashi had given him about Minato and Kushina daughter Naruko disappearing without a trace right after Minato had sealed the Kyuubi inside of Naruko who had vanish in a bright flash of light with the Kyuubi saying that it wouldn't let it's container be turn into a weapon by the village and that it would send Naruko someplace out of reach of anyone who wanted it's power and now Kakashi was looking at Sarutobi who still in tears.

"I am very sorry Lord Hokage that I allowed the Kyuubi to get away with Naruko. But at least we don't have to worry about the Kyuubi attacking the village anymore." said Kakashi sadly

All of a sudden from out of nowhere Kakashi found himself held by his collar by Sarutobi who now look very angry and was letting out a huge amount of killer intent aim right at Kakashi.

"Don't you dare say something like that Kakashi. This village as already lost Minato and Kushina who gave their lives to make sure the village was safe and sealed the Kyuubi into their only daughter Naruko and you act like you don't care about her at all Kakashi as you think she was the Kyuubi it self. Now get out of my sight before something happens to you that I will regret." said Sarutobi with hate and anger

With that Sarutobi let go of Kakashi who then quickly left the room before Sarutobi carried out his threat. Once Kakashi had left Sarutobi look out the window of his office at the night sky.

"I am very sorry Minato and Kushina I couldn't keep my promise to watch over little Naruko. I just hope where ever the Kyuubi sent her she is in good hands." thought Sarutobi sadly

Meanwhile in Domino City outside a game shop Solomon Mutou was sweeping the front of his game shop and home that he shared with his grandson the King of Games himself Yugi Mutou and thinking about how it had been a little over a year since Yugi had put a stop to the return of the Shadow Games and defeated the Pharaoh Atem and how proud he was of Yugi being the world's best duelist but Solomon still felt there was little hole in his heart that ache him as he wish he could have a granddaughter as well. With that Solomon stop sweeping and look up at the sun.

"Hard to believe that my own grandson Yugi saved the world from the return of the Shadow Games with the help of his friends. But even know I am glad I have him as a grandson I just wish I had a granddaughter as well so Yugi could have a little sister but that can't happen since his parents are dead. God bless their souls. Well I better finish cleaning up and open the store before it gets late." said Solomon

With that Solomon went back to sweeping when all of a sudden he heard what sounded like a baby crying from the bushes of the game shop and Solomon stop sweeping to make sure he wasn't imaging things and listen for the sound again. After 5 minutes of listening the crying started again and it was definitely coming from the bushes to the side of the shop. With that Solomon put the broom down and went over to the bushes where the crying was coming from. When Solomon pulled the bushes aside he saw a newborn baby girl about a few hours old with blond hair and blue eyes with whisker marks on her face and Solomon notice a band on the girl's right wrist with the name Naruko in Japanese written on it.

"Where did you come from little one?" ask Solomon as he pick up Naruko in his arms

As soon as he pick her up Naruko stop crying and smiled at Solomon and let out a little giggle and Solomon then saw a strange mark on Naruko's stomach which made him curious.

"Something tells me that your not from around here little one. Well I better get you inside and tell the others about you." said Solomon

With that Solomon went inside the game shop with Naruko in his arms. Meanwhile inside the game shop Yugi was going over his deck for his match tomorrow against Seto Kaiba with his friends Joey and Tristan with Tea watching them.

"So do you guys think me deck is good enough to go up against Kaiba's new deck since it's suppose to be better then his old deck?" ask Yugi worried

"Of course it's good enough Yugi since you always build a good deck. Besides you have the three Egyptian God Cards in your deck. So you will definitely wipe the floor with Kaiba tomorrow and show him whose boss." replied Joey

"Yeah Joey right Yugi . Kaiba doesn't stand a chance against you tomorrow in your match. So you have nothing to worry about." added Tristan

"Thanks you two for saying that as it makes me feel much better. So Tea how is everything going with you at your dance school?" ask Yugi looking at Tea

"Everything is going great Yugi. Thanks for asking. So what is taking your grandfather so long to finish sweeping the front of the shop?" replied Tea curious

"I don't know Tea. But knowing Grandpa he is probably daydreaming again. But I am sure he should be coming in any minute now." said Yugi

AS soon as Yugi said that Solomon came into the room and Yugi notice that Naruko in his grandfathers arms.

"Grandpa good to see you are alright. But who is this little girl in your arms?" ask Yugi looking at Naruko

"Her name is Naruko Yugi and I found her outside the shop in the bushes." replied Solomon

"Let me get this straight. You found this little girl outside the shop by herself?" ask Tristan

"Yes I did Tristan and there was no sign of anyone who look like her parents which makes me think that they might have abandoned her." replied Solomon

"That's so not right. What parents would leave there daughter alone in front of a building. If I find this girls parents then I will gave them a good beating." said Joey

"Joey calm down. That's not the way to handle things. We needed to contract on what to do with little Naruko here as she needs help first of all." said Tea trying to calm Joey

"Tea's right Joey. Naruko here is our first concern. We need to figure out what to do with her." said Yugi

"Well I know what to do with little Naruko here Yugi ." said Solomon

"What would that be Grandpa?" ask Yugi figuring out where Solomon was going

"Well since it appears Naruko's parents here abandoned her and she has no where to go. I figured maybe we should adopt her and make her part of the family since it sounds like the logical thing to do." replied Solomon

"Well that sounds like a good idea Solomon as she needs a home and you and Yugi could make her happy with her part of your family." said Tea

"Yeah Tea's right Naruko's needs a home and it might do Yugi here some good to have a little sister to help raise." said Tristan

"And who knows she might become a good duelist once she gets old enough to play Duel Monsters as me and Yugi can teach her." said Joey

"Well I have to agree with my friends Grandpa. Naruko here needs a place to live and grow up with people who care about her. Besides I always wanted a sister." said Yugi

"Well then it's settled tomorrow morning we will go down to city hall and make Naruko here part of the family. But before we do that we need to go shopping for the things we need for her if she is to live here." said Solomon

With that said Solomon and the others close down the shop early to go shopping for the things that they needed for Naruko. The next morning Solomon and Yugi went down to city hall and after speaking to judge there they officially adopted Naruko who was given the full name of Naruko Atem Mutou . Now Yugi was inside his new sister's room watching as Solomon put Naruko in her crib to sleep for the night.

"So Grandpa what do we do now that Naruko is part of our family?" ask Yugi

"Well Yugi first thing is when Naruko is old enough I will have to find a school for her and then after that she could help me around the shop since you are the King of Games you will be busy dueling other duelist. But I plan on teaching her duel monsters so maybe one day she could be a great duelist like you and take over your role as the number one duelist when you retire." replied Solomon

"That sounds like a good plan Grandpa and I just know that Naruko will turn out to be a great duelist like her big brother." said Yugi smiling

"Well that sounds good Yugi. But it is getting late and we should head to bed as tomorrow will be a busy day at the shop and I will need your help with taking care of Naruko here as well with taking care of the shop." said Solomon

"Of course Grandpa you can count on me and the others to help out around with the shop and taking care of Naruko." said Yugi smiling

With that Yugi and Solomon left the room and turn out the lights as they went. Once they left Naruko went to sleep not noticing that the demon Kyuubi was watching her from inside it's seal smiling at the fact that it's container was going to have a chance at a normal life with a loving family.

That's it for this chapter. So what do you think about the fact that I made Naruto into a girl and that she is the adopted sister of Yugi Mutou. The reason I did this story was because I wanted to do another Naruto Yugioh crossover with a female Naruto as the main character. AS always please leave reviews and comments as I want people's options on this story. Thanks and stay tune for the next chapter and a peek at Naruko's deck.


	2. Chapter 2

Stranded Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Yugioh. Naruto is own by Masashi Kishimoto and Yugioh is own by Kazuki Takahashi. I don't make money off this story.

7 Years Later

It now had been 7 years since Naruko had been adopted by Solomon Mutou and during that time her grandfather and big brother Yugi had taught her everything there was about Duel Monsters and had taught her to play the game. After two years of practice duels against Yugi and his friends Naruko had built her own deck that was centered around dinosaurs, dragons, and machines with some others cards thrown in to balance it out and of course Naruko had created some cards that she had ideas for and had ask Pegasus to make them for her which he did. Some of the cards that were she created were a new type of monster called Synchro monsters along with cards called tuner monster to help her bring out her Synchro monsters from her fusion deck which she now called her extra deck along with the Crystal Beast cards and Rainbow Dragon as well with the Advance Crystal Beast and Rainbow Dark Dragon. But the card that Naruko like the most that she created was Kyuubi Queen of the Foxes which was card with a picture of a woman with long black hair with red streaks in it dress in a kimono with a sword strap to her side with fox ears and nine fox tails with 3500 atk and 2500 def . Now Naruko was standing in front of the game shop dueling Joey who had his Red Eyes Black Dragon on the field along with a face down card while Naruko had her own Red Eyes Black Dragon on the field along with her Synchro monster Red Dragon Archfiend on the field with two face down cards.

"So Yugi who do you think is going to win this duel?" ask Tea as she Yugi and Tristan were watching the duel between Joey and Naruko

"I don't know Tea. But I can tell you this Naruko has come a long way since she started dueling and I am interested to see if her deck has what it takes to bring down Joey." replied Yugi

"Well I agree with you Yugi Naruko as grown into a good duelist. But my money is on Joey winning this as he has more experience then Naruko has at dueling." said Tristan

" Alright Naruko it's your turn. So show me what that deck of your's can do." said Joey

"Of course Joey. I show you what this deck of mine can do. First thing is I activate my two face down cards Assault Mode activate and tribute Red Eyes Black Dragon and Red Dragon Archfiend to summon Red Eyes Black Dragon Assault Mode and Red Dragon Archfiend Assault mode from my deck in attack mode." said Naruko

With that there was two flashes of light and standing in front of Joey was Naruko's two dragons more powerful and covered in armor with attacks of 2900 atk and 3500 atk.

"Next I play the spell card Monster Reborn to bring back VWXYZ Dragon Catapult Cannon in attack mode." said Naruko

With that VWXYZ Dragon Catapult Cannon appeared on the field with 3000 attack points.

"Now I use my Dragon Catapult Cannon's effect to remove your face down card from play." said Naruko

With that Joey Mirror Force was destroyed leaving defenseless.

"Now I attack your Red Eyes Black Dragon with my Dragon Catapult Cannon and attack you directly with my other two monsters." said Naruko smiling

With that VWXYZ Dragon Catapult Cannon attack and destroyed Joey's monster and Naruko's other two monsters attack Joey directly taking out the rest of his lifepoints and Joey fell to his knees.

"How could I have lost to Yugi's sister?" ask Joey shock

"Because Yugi and Grandpa taught me everything there was about Duel Monsters and I built a good deck. But you put up a good fight Joey." replied Naruko

"Thanks Naruko and that deck of yours you built is pretty good to and you have become a very good duelist since you beat me." said Joey shaking Naruko's hand

"Well she did have a pretty good teacher." said Yugi walking over to the two of them

"Yeah you right about that big brother since you and Grandpa taught me how to duel and I plan becoming the Queen of Games when you retire from dueling big brother." said Naruko

"Well before you do that Naruko you first have to get through your birthday today." said Solomon going out of the game shop with a birthday cake

"You remembered my birthday was today Grandpa." said Naruko running over to Solomon and giving him a hug

"Of course I did Naruko. I wouldn't forget my own granddaughters birthday now would I. Which is why I had Yugi and the others bring you out here to duel against Joey while I got the cake ready to be serve. Now that we got that explain how about you blow out your birthday candles and make a wish." replied Solomon as he put the cake down on the table in front of the game shop

With that Naruko sat down in front of her cake as the others sang happy birthday to her. After they stop singing Naruko thought hard about her wish and then she blew out the candles on the cake.

"So Naruko what did you wish for?" ask Tea

"You should know Tea that if I told you what I wish for then it wouldn't come true." replied Naruko

"Naruko's right Tea . Her wish won't come true if she tell anyone. Besides I think it's time we pass out the cake and enjoy the party." said Yugi

With that said the cake was cut and pass out to everyone and everyone was talking about how good of a duelist that Naruko had become how she would attend Duel Academy once she was old enough.

"Well isn't this a happy little moment." said a familiar voice

With that everyone look in the direction of the voice and saw Seto Kaiba standing a few feet in front of them along with Pegasus looking a them.

"Seto Pegasus you came." said Naruko running over to the two of them

"Of course we came. We couldn't let our precious little Naruko down by not showing up to her birthday party." said Pegasus

"Well that is good. But there must be a good reason why you are here Kaiba as just don't show up anywhere unless it has something to do with business. So tell us the reason you are here with Pegasus right now before I beat it out of you." said Joey

"Joey that not the way to act towards Kaiba even if he still is a spoil rich kid." said Tristan

"Your friends right Wheeler. You should learn to control your temper. And if you must know what I am doing here it is to gave Naruko here her birthday present from me." said Seto

"What kind of present did you get me Seto?" ask Naruko curious

"Well it is a few cards of mine that I think will help your deck become even more powerful then any deck before it." replied Seto handing five cards over to Naruko

"Thanks for the gift Seto. But why are you giving me your three Blue Eyes White Dragon cards along with the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon and Blue Eyes Shining Dragon when they mean the world to you?" ask Naruko curious as she look at the cards in her hand

"Because I have finally decided after all these years to retire from dueling and since I have the feeling your going to become a better duelist then even Yugi . I decided to pass on my most precious cards to you since your deck seem to be made for them. But you must promise me that you will treat them these cards with respect and guard them with your life as I am in trusting them to you." replied Seto

"You have my word as duelist and as a honorable person I will take good care of these cards and protect them with my own life." said Naruko

"Well that is good to hear Naruko as I can tell you will keep your word to me." said Seto

"Well since you have given little Naruko here your present Kaiba boy. Then I might as well give her mine." said Pegasus

"What kinda of present did you get for me Mr. Pegaus is it in that case you have in your hand?" ask Naruko looking at the briefcase in Pegaus left hand.

"Well my dear little Naruko what is in this case in my hand is part of my present and what is in it is a custom duel disk that I had made for you." replied Pegasus handing the briefcase over to Naruko

With that Naruko open the briefcase up and saw custom duel disk that Pegasus had made for her which was built in a Egyptian theme which resemble something that a Pharaoh would wear as a duel disk and the display with showed the duelist lifepoints and held the deck was made into the design of a blue scarab.

"Thanks for the duel disk Pegasus it's real nice." said Naruko smiling

"It's nothing Naruko as I see great things ahead of you in the future. Which remains me I have some cards that I think will help improve your deck." said Pegasus as he handed Naruko six cards

"Thanks Pegasus I know I ask you to make me Natural Palkion , Gungnir Dragon of the Ice Boundary, and Ancient Holy Wyvern for me like I ask. But why are you giving me these three extra cards for and why do they look like my brothers Egyptian God Cards but only a little different and somewhat evil looking?" ask Naruko as she look at the three other cards in her hand

"Well my dear Naruko those three cards happen to be the Three Sacred Beast Cards equal to power to the Egyptian God cards and the reason I am giving them to you is because since you are Yugi boys little sister and want to take over your brothers place as the number one duelist I figured you should have three cards so you can be on equal terms with your brother and I also feel that you are meant to have them in your deck." replied Pegasus

"Well then thanks you Pegasus. I promise I will use these three cards wisely." said Naruko

"That's good tohear Naruko. Now that is settled I think it's time we celebrate your birthday as you only become seven once in your life." said Pegasus

With that the Naruko and the others went back to the her birthday party to have some cake and ice cream and to talk about what life was going to be like for Naruko once she attended Duel Academy. After the party was over and Naruko was inside her bedroom getting ready for bed. She decided to look over her deck one more time before she went to sleep.

"Looks like my deck is in perfect order from the look of it. I hope Pegasus is right about me being able to use these Sacred Beast cards in my deck. I have the feeling that I am going to need them and every other card in my deck in ordered to have a chance at getting into Duel Academy one day and taking my brother's place as the number one duelist in the world." thought Naruko

With that Naruko put her deck and new duel disk away and hop into her bed and fell right to sleep dreaming about what life would be like for her at Duel Academy.

That's it for this chapter. So what do you think about some of the cards in Naruko's deck and the fact that she now owns the Sacred Beast Cards. The reason I gave them to her was because of the fact since Yugi owns the Egyptian God cards and Naruko is Yugi's sister I felt it was right she should have the Sacred Beast Cards to use in her deck. As always please review and leave comments as I want people's options on this story. Thanks and stay tune for the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Stranded Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Yugioh. Naruto is own by Masashi Kishimoto and Yugioh is own by Kazuki Takahashi . I don't make money off this story.

5 Years Later

Inside of Naruko's bedroom a alarm clock was going off waking 12 year old Naruko out of her deep sleep. Naruko then press the button on her alarm clock to shut it off and let out a yawn.

"Man I wish I could sleep late for once but I can't do that today since today is the Exams to get into Duel Academy and I don't want to be late for that and the fact Akiza would kill me if I showed up late." thought Naruko

With that Naruko got out of bed and put on a black t shirt and blue jeans with white sneakers and she then put on her black jacket which had purple flames on it. Naruko then check her long blond hair that came down to her knees in the mirror. Once that was done Naruko then grab her duel disk and deck and headed down the stairs for breakfast. As soon as Naruko got to the bottom of the stairs she could smell eggs and bacon being cook and saw her Grandpa cooking breakfast with her brother Yugi and her now sister in law Tea sitting at the table waiting for breakfast to be serve.

"Good morning everyone." said Naruko as she came into the room

"Well good morning to you to Naruko." said Tea

"Yeah good morning Naruko. I hope you slept good last night." said Yugi

"Of course I slept good last night Bro as I don't want to be tired for my exam to get into Duel Academy today." replied Naruko

"That's good to know Naruko as I know how much you want to get into Duel Academy. Now have a seat at the table while I finish cooking breakfast." said Solomon

With that Naruko sat down at the table with Yugi and Tea as breakfast was serve and they started to eat. As they were eating Tea decided to ask Naruko something.

"So Naruko do you think your deck is good enough to help you pass your exam?" ask Tea

"Yes I think it is good enough Tea as I built it myself and besides thanks to the extra cards Grandpa gave me to add to my deck and the Sacred Beast Fusion card that Pegasus gave me I am more then ready to face whatever comes my way." replied Naruko smiling

"Well knowing you Naruko I am sure you will pass the entrance exam no problem. But you better hurry up and finish your breakfast before you ended up running late and making Akiza wait as we all know how she gets when she has to wait for something." said Solomon

"Of course I do Grandpa. Which is why I better get going right now before I end up running late for my entrance exam toady." said Naruko as she finish eating her breakfast and prepared to leave

"Naruko before you leave I have something to gave to you that I think will help your deck in the long run and help you defeat your opponents better." said Yugi making Naruko stop in her tracks

"What is it you want to gave me Bro?" ask Naruko curious

"Well what I plan on giving you is most powerful cards in my deck that I know you had your eye on since becoming a duelist." replied Yugi handing Naruko three cards that were very familiar to her

"Yugi why are you giving me the three Egyptian God Cards when I know they mean the world to you and are your three most powerful cards? " ask Naruko looking at the Egyptian God Cards in her hand

"Because for one I am retired from dueling and I didn't want the Egyptian God Cards not to be use in duels anymore and two you are my sister and you believe in the heart of the cards like I do. Which is why I know you will use them well in your duels and besides you can't become the Queen of Games like you want to be without them in your deck." replied Yugi smiling

"I don't know what to say to that but to give you my promise as a duelist Bro that I will treat these cards with respect and honor like you did." said Naruko putting the Egyptian God Cards in her deck

"That why I want to hear from you Naruko. Now you better get going before you end up showing up late for the Duel Academy Entrance Exams." said Yugi

With that said Naruko said to good bye to everyone and ran out the door to head to the exams. Meanwhile inside Domino City Park a 12 year old girl with long pink hair that came down to her waist and green eyes dress in a pink shirt blue jeans and black sneakers wearing a duel disk on her arm with her deck inside was walking around the park looking like she was looking for someone. This girl was none other then Sakura Haruno who had left the Hidden Leaf Village three years ago when she was nine to look for Naruko who she had learn from her mother and the Thrid Hokage was the daughter of the late Fourth Hokage that Sakura had been arrange to be marry to before either of them had been born. After she learn what had happen to Naruko Sakura had decided to leave the village to find out what had happen to Naruko and meet her face to face. After three years of searching high and low across the Elemental Lands without success Sakura had finally came to the World outside the Elemental Lands where she learn from watching the news on T.V. about Yugi Mutou's little sister Naruko Mutou who she heard was said to be even a better duelist then her brother. When Sakura saw the picture of Naruko on the news she knew that had to be the same Naruko she had been searching for the past three years from the description of Naruko that the Third Hokage had given her. So Sakura had decided to buy a duel disk and build a deck of her own and enter Duel Academy since she knew Naruko would be there as well since she was a duelist. Now Sakura was walking through the park keeping a eye out of Naruko before she headed to the Duel Academy exams.

"Man I being in this park for the past three hours searching for Naruko in case she comes through this way on the way to the entrance exams. Well I guess better head over to the Duel Academy exams before I end up being late and I probably will meet Naruko there." said Sakura

With that said Sakura started to head over to the building where the Duel Academy exams were going to take place. When all of a sudden Sakura was hit by Naruko who was running like the wind to get to the exams on time and both girls were sent to the ground hard.

"Watch where your going jerk." yelled Sakura preparing to gave whoever sent her to the ground a beating

"I am sorry miss. I should watch where I am going . I didn't mean to run into you and send both of us to the ground." said Naruko helping Sakura to her feet

"It's okay just be careful next time." said Sakura

With that Sakura look at Naruko and she realize this was the girl she was looking for.

"Your Naruko Mutou aren't you?" ask Sakura trying to hide the blush on her face

"Yeah I am and let me guess your planning on taking the entrance exams for Duel Academy aren't you since you have a duel disk and a deck?" ask Naruko curious

"Yes I am. So let me guess your taking the entrance exams as well?" replied Sakura

"You bet I am as I plan on becoming the Queen of Games and surpass my brother Yugi as a duelist. So since were both taking the Duel Academy Exams. How about we head there together before we both end up late?" said Naruko

"Of course that sounds like a good idea. And you can tell all about that deck of yours I heard so much about and I can tell you about my deck as well." said Sakura

"Well then it's a deal Sakura. Now lets get going before the instructors worry about what is taking us so long." said Naruko smiling

With that both of them took off running towards the Duel Academy Exams. Meanwhile inside the building where the exams were taking place DR. Vellian Crowler was sitting in the booth above the arena floor watching the exams taking place.

"Well looks like this years round of people taking the exams are not really impressing me to much. Well I guess there is always next year for better duelist to take part in the exams." said Crowler

All of the sudden the door to the booth open and male instructor came into the room and look at Crowler.

"What do you want instructor?" ask Crowler

"Well I am very sorry for disturbing you DR. Crowler. But Sakura Haruno and Naruko Mutou just showed up for the exams a little late and I told them that since they were a little late getting here that they would be allowed to take the entrance exams. But I wanted to run it by you Dr. Crowler to find out what you think we should do about them?" replied the instructor

"Well all I say is since they are late for the exams. They shouldn't be allowed to take them until next year and I don't really care if one of them is Yugi Mutou's sister. They show up late then they have to come back next year." replied Crowler

"But Dr. Crowler they were just a few minutes late. Shouldn't we cut them some slack?" ask the instructor

"No we will not as I don't make exceptions for anyone." replied Crowler

All of the sudden DR. Crolwer's cell phone started to ring and Dr. Crowler decided to answer it.

"Hello who is this?" ask Crowler

"It's me Chancellor Sheppard Crowler. I wanted to know how everything is going with the entrance exams." said Sheppard

"Everything is going just fine Chancellor Sheppard." replied Crowler

"That's good to hear Crowler. But I hope you didn't decide to cut some people from the exams like you did last year as I want everyone to get a fair chance at getting into Duel Academy." said Sheppard

"Oh course Chancellor Shepard. We don't want that to happen again. You have my promise that everyone will get a fair shot at the exams." said Crowler

"That's good to hear from you Crowler. Now I will leave you to get back to business and I will expect your report when you return." said Sheppard

With that Chancellor Sheppard hang up and Crowler look at the instructor.

"Looks like those two girls will be taking the exams after all." said Crowler

"So since that is settled. Which instructors should I put up against Sakura and Naruko for their test?" ask the Instructor

"Well you can have one instructor test this Sakura Haruno. But I will personally give Naruko Mutou her exam myself." replied Crowler

"Are you sure about that DR. Crowler as Naruko's deck is suppose to be even more powerful the her brother Yugi's deck." said the instructor

"Of course I am sure about this as my deck is more then a match for hers. Now get out of my sight and do as I say understand." said Crowler

"Of course DR. Crowler I will go do what you want at once." said the instructor

With that the instructor left the room. Meanwhile in the stands 12 year old Akiza who had dark Violet hair and brown cat like eyes and dress in a white t shirt and black jeans and white sneakers was now resting in the stands after passing her exam and she was sitting next to a boy a few years older then herself name Bastion who had pass his exam as well and Akiza was still waiting for Naruko to show up like she promise Akiza she would.

"Man what is taking Naruko Chan so long getting here. She knows how important the Duel Academy Exams are to her." said Akiza angry

At that moment Akiza turn around and saw Naruko coming towards her with Sakura alongside her.

"Naruko Chan you finally showed up." said Akiza running over to Naruko and gave her a kiss on the head

"Of course I came Akiza Chan. I promise you I would show up and here I am." said Naruko

"Well that's good to know. But who is this girl next to you?" ask Akiza looking at Sakura with eyes full of anger

"I am Sakura Haruno and I end up bumping into Naruko here on my way to the Duel Academy Exams. And who are you?" replied Sakura

"I am Akiza Izinski Naruko Chan's friend." replied Akiza

"Well since you both now know each other. Who will I be facing for my exam?" ask Naruko

"Well since I already pass my exam and you and Sakura here showed up late. You will be facing Dr. Crowler for your exam. I heard his deck is very powerful." replied Akiza

"Well then I guess I will just have to wipe the floor with him like I do with the other duelist I face before. Just wish me luck." said Naruko

With that Naruko headed down to the arena floor for her duel against DR. Crowler.

"Well I hope your friend Naruko wins against Dr. Crowler." said Bastion

"Why would you say something like that for when Naruko is the best duelist I know?" ask Akiza angry

"Well Dr Crowler's deck is suppose to be unbeatable and no one has ever defeated him in a duel. But since the person were talking about facing him is Naruko Mutou that might change knowing her deck." replied Bastion

"Well I faith in Naruko to win her duel against this Crowler person even know I just met her." said Sakura with a blush

Meanwhile on the arena floor Naruko had put her duel disk on her left arm and put her deck in the duel disk and now was staring at Dr. Crowler who seem to be very unhappy.

"So you must be Dr. Crowler the person I am gong to beat in order to get into Duel Academy?" ask Naruko smiling

"That would be correct my dear. But it is you that is going to be beaten by my legendary deck." replied Crowler

"Well then in that case let get our game on and see whose deck is better." said Naruko

"Yes I agree lets see which one of our decks is better." said Crowler

With that said both Crowler and Naruko activated their duel disk displaying their lifepoints.

Crowler 4000 lp

Naruko 4000 lp

"Alright I go first and I activate the spell card Confiscation which allows me to pay 1000 lifepoints to look at your hand and make you discard one card to the graveyard and I think I will make you discard Monster Reborn to the graveyard." said Crowler

With that Naruko discarded Monster Reborn and sent it to the graveyard.

Crowler 3000 lp

Naruko 4000 lp

"Now I set two cards face down and end my turn." said Crowler

Meanwhile up the stands Alexis Rhodes and Zane Truesdale were watching the duel between Naruko and Crowler

"So Zane do you think Naruko Mutou has a chance against Dr Crowlers deck?" ask Alexis curious

"I don't know Alexis but I hope finally get a chance to see Dr Crowler's legendary monster card we heard so much about." replied Zane

With that the two of them look back down to the arena floor to watch the match between Crowler and Naruko who was starting to make her move.

"Alright my turn and I activate the spell card Graceful Charity which allows me to draw three cards and makes me discard two cards from my hand. Next I summon the Tuner Monster Junk Synchron in attack mode." said Naruko

With that there was a flash of light and a little machine man that was made out of metal appeared with 1300 atk

"Now I use Junk Synchron's special effect to bring back Quillbolt Hedgehog from my graveyard in attack mode." said Naruko

With that a hedgehog with bolts coming out of it appeared on the field with 800 attack points.

"Now I tune my Junk Synchron with my Quillbolt Hegdehog to Synchro summon Junk Warrior in attack mode." said Naruko

With that a purple warrior with wings appeared with 2300 attack.

Now I attack you directly with Junk Warrior." said Naruko

With that Junk Warrior attack Crowler directly and cause 2300 lifepoints of damage.

Crowler 700 lp

Naruko 4000 lp

"Now I set one card face down and end my turn." said Naruko

"Well good move Naruko. But not good enough. Now it's my turn and I activate the spell card Heavy Storm to destroy all the spell and trap cards on the field." said Crowler

With that Crowler and Naruko face down cards were destroyed and there was a cloud of dust and when it cleared standing in front of Crowler were two monsters with 0 attack.

"So that is why you didn't activate your face down cards during my attack. You wanted to destroy them with your Heavy Storm spell card so you could summon a higher level monster." said Naruko

"Correct you are Naruko. Now that I have two wicked tokens on my field I can release them in ordered to summon forth my best monster Ancient Gear Golem in attack mode." replied Crowler

With that a giant made of brown metal appeared with 3000 attack points.

"Now I attack your Junk Warrior with Ancient Gear Golem." said Crowler

With that Ancient Gear Golem attack and destroyed Junk Warrior .

Crolwer 700 lp

Naruko 3300 lp

"Now I end my turn and since you have nothing that can destroy my Golem I can win this duel and send you packing Naruko. So much for the younger sister of Yugi Mutou." said Crowler laughing

"I wouldn't say anything like that Crowler as I will beat you right here and now." said Naruko

"Then go ahead and try Naruko as you have nothing that can match up to my Ancient Gear Golem." said Crowler smiling

"Lets see about that because it's my turn and since you have a monster on the field and I have none. I can summon Cyber Dragon in attack mode from my hand." said Naruko

With that Cyber Dragon appeared with 2100 attack.

"Now I activate the spell card Pot of Greed and draw two cards. Next I activate the spell card Cost Down which makes drops the level of all my monsters in my hand by two. Next I release Cyber Dragon in ordered to summon my favorite monster Kyuubi Queen of the Foxes in attack mode." said Naruko

With that Kyuubi appeared with 3500 attack.

"Now I activate Kyuubi special effect which allows me to discard up to two cards from my hand in ordered to summon the same amount of monsters from my hand and deck ignoring the summoning conditions. So I summon from my deck Ancient Gear Golem and Flying Fortress Sky Fire in attack mode." Naruko

With that Ancient Gear Golem and a metal giant that look like it was made out of airplanes appeared on the field with 3000 attack each

"Not even done yet Dr. Crowler. Because next I activate the spell card Ultra Fusion which allows me to summon two fusion monsters from my extra deck without Fusion Summoning. Now I summon from my Extra Deck Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon and Cyber End Dragon in attack mode." said Naruko

With that Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon and Cyber End Dragon appeared on the field with attacks of 4500 and 4000

"Now I attack your Ancient Gear Golem with Kyuubi Queen of the Foxes and attack you directly with the rest of my monsters." said Naruko

With that Kyuubi attack and destroyed Ancient Gear Golem and the rest of Naruko's monster's attack Crowler directly making him lose the rest of his lifepoints.

Crowler 0 lp

Naruko 3300 lp

"Looks like you lost Dr. Crowler and I pass the exam which means I am going to be in Duel Academy." said Naruko smiling

Meanwhile up the stands Chazz Princeton had watch Naruko defeat DR. Crowler and now was very angry.

"Looks like you failed as a duelist Dr. Crowler. Maybe Naruko Mutou just got lucky defeating you. Well I will just have to find out myself by dueling her and defeat her to see if all she has is luck on her side in getting into Duel Academy." said Chazz

With that Chazz started to think of plan to get Naruko to duel him and defeat her to prove she wasn't a good duelist and that he was the best there was.

That's it for this chapter. So what do you think about the appearance of Sakura and Akiza in the chapter and the duel between Naruko and Dr. Crowler. If you must know the Akiza in the story is the same one from Yugioh 5d's. I hope that clears up . As always please review and leave comments as I want people's options on this story so I can make it better to read. Thanks and stay tune for the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4 Author's Note

Author's Notice

To all my fellow authors and loyal readers. I am putting up this author's notice to let everyone know that due to my poor reviews and bad case of writers block. I am no longer going to be writing any new stories or updating any of my posted stories in the long term. I plan on staying on as a signed reviewer reviewing other people's stories as I no longer have the desire to write anymore.

As of right now the following list of my stories are up for adoption fo those of you who are good writers can have a chance at making them work.

Knight Rider

Hero of Time

Totally Gundam Wing

Devil May Cry Sparda's Daughter

Somewhere I Belong

Redemption

Time Strike

Venom Witchblade

Queen of Games

Judgment Day

Totally Transformers

Sakura's Destiny

Starcross Lovers

That's the full list of my stories up for adoption. If your interested in adopting any of them as your own please send me a personal message to tell my what your ideas for the story are and what kinda of ideas you plan on putting into them and if you need help just let me know and I will try and help you out. As Always thanks for your support over these past few years and I hope to read some of your stories in the near future. Until then peace out and good luck to all of you from your fellow author Yugioh5d


End file.
